


Wedding Bells

by still_lycoris



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan waits for his bride fairly calmly ... but then he has planned for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Everyone at the wedding was beginning to get slightly anxious.

In theory, the wedding was supposed to have started half an hour ago. It was being stalled by the fact that the bride hadn’t arrived yet. The vicar didn’t seem overly worried, which was something. Neither did the groom, although he _was_ twitching a little. That was probably just because he wasn’t enjoying wearing his smart suit though. Jonathan Creek wasn’t really a formal suit person.

The door of the church suddenly opened and in bustled the bride in a swirl of fluffy skirts, adjusting her veil.

“Sorry, sorry! You wouldn’t _believe_ the traffic, absolute nightmare and there was a teensy misunderstanding about the car. All sorted out now though, nothing to fret over. So, what have I missed?”

Jonathan was giving her a look.

“What?” she asked indignantly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jonathan demanded gently.

“What? Oh … oh right, yeah. Sorry!”

And Maddy Magellan scurried back down the aisle to allow Barry the honour of escorting her up it and finally getting her married to Jonathan Creek – who had taken the precaution of booking the church for the entire day, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 livejournal 40fandoms challenge


End file.
